Part of me
by Chocolate strawberries 123
Summary: Sara has been hiding things from her team for a long time and when they find out how will they react and can they ever trust her again (Snickers)
1. Chapter 1 Red Ribbon

Authors note - hey guys hope you like this new story. I will still be carrying on with my other story "beaten not broken" but I wanted to write this one as well if you have any feedback or want to see something specific in the next few chapters leave a review thanks for reading :)

**Chapter one**

Sara opened her apartment door and walked in she had had a long day at work. She also had a really bad earache at lunch and her hearing went funny for a few hours but her ear popped thankfully and her hearing was fine again.

"Hey Hun you home." Shouted Sara into her apartment

"Yeah" came the reply

"I am in my room."

Sara put her bag on the table then walked down the corridor to the source of the voice.

Sara opened the door which said Lucy on the door

"Hey Lucy. you ready for cheerleading practise?"

"Almost, can you help me tie the ribbon in my hair

"Sure thing."

Sara tied the red ribbon in Lucy's long brown hair which was tied in a pony tale.

"There you go" said Sara

"Thanks mum" Lucy said

She stood up she was a beautiful girl she was 13 years old, she had long tanned legs deep chocolate eyes, and was very intelligent.

"How was school?" Sara said whilst folding one of Lucy shirts that was on her chair.

"Good I moved up to top set English."

"Well done you are now in top set for everything I am so proud of you." Said Sara giving Lucy a hug.

"Also I have a solo in the dance competition this week."

"Well done what's it called?"

"Do you know who's watching." Said Lucy

"It's a scary dance but it is really beautiful."

" I can't wait to watch it what time is the competition?"

"6:00 on Friday"

"Okay I will ask Grissom if I can start work later."

"Thanks mum I love you."

"I love you too Lucy." Said Sara then kissing her daughter on the forehead.

"Lucy grab your cheer bag I will be there now I just need to change tops."

"Okay yelled Lucy down the hall."

Sara walked into her room changed her top then sat down on the bed.

" I don't know if I can keep Lucy a secret from the team for much longer." Muttered Sara.

It's not like I don't want them to know about her but I don't want them to think I am not able to take care of her. Thought Sara

"Mum!" yelled Lucy from down the hall "we are going to be late."

"Okay" Sara shouted

She walked through the apartment and unlocked the door, grabbed the keys then locked the door on the way out.

In the car on the way to cheerleading Lucy looked over at Sara

"Hey mom" said Lucy shyly

"Hey you okay Lucy?" Asked Sara

"Yeah but I need you to sigh a form when we get home

"Okay but what's it for?" Said Sara concerned

"Well the school want me to take a hearing test." Said Lucy

"Why has your ear been playing up again?"

"Yeah" sighed Lucy

"Mine too" admitted Sara

A few weeks ago Sara and Lucy both got really bad ear infections and their hearing has been playing up.

"Okay we can get one done after cheerleading tonight okay?"

" Yeah thanks"said Lucy

"Okay here we are have fun." Said Sara

"I will I love you mum."

"Love you too."said Sara

She watched Lucy go in then turned the car around and went home.

One hour later Sara picked Lucy up from cheerleading.

"Hey I called the doctors and we can head there now and have the hearing test done.

"Great thanks" said Lucy

"So how was cheerleading?" asked Sara

"Good we did some tumbles."

"Sounds fun"said Sara

They pulled up to the doctors office and got out the car Sara walked into the office and told the receptionist their names and the appointment time.

"Okay you can go through." Said the lady

"Thanks" said Sara and Lucy

They both walked into the office and sat down.

"Hello Sara and Lucy we are going to be testing your ears today okay.

"Okay"

"Sara would you like to go first?" Said the doctor

Sara nodded the doctor walked over to her and put a special instrument into her ear to have a look at her ear drums.

"Okay looks fine now could you please put these on." He said and passed Sara a pair of headphones

"Now when you hear a beep raise your hand,okay?" Said the doctor

Sara nodded the first beep came and she raised her hand but after 11 beeps she stopped hearing them.

"Okay great." Said the doctor

"Now it's Lucy's go." Said the doctor he checked her ears then asked her to listen to the beeps. After Lucy was done the doctor lead them back over to the chairs.

Okay Sara and Lucy you both seem to have below average hearing.

Sara figured that might be the case she often misunderstood what her team was saying because she heard them wrong.

"Sara you heard 11 out of 20 beeps and Lucy you heard 14 out of 20 beeps so I think we should get you both sorted out with some standard hearing aids, they will only be small and barely noticeable but should improve your hearing."

Sara nodded "okay thank you."

"If you would like to follow me and we will fit you both with a pair of hearing aids."

Lucy and Sara followed the doctor into the next room and watched the doctor pull down two containers with 2 pairs of hearing aids inside.

"Okay Sara could you please put these in."

Sara took the hearing aids and put them on, everything sounded sharper and the high pitched ringing in her ear stopped.

"Does that sound better?" Asked the doctor

"Yeah everything sounds clearer." Said Sara

"Good." Replied the doctor

"Now Lucy could you please try these on?"

Lucy nodded at the doctor and fiddled with the hearing aid until it felt comfortable.

"Sound better?" Said the doctor kindly

"Yeah everything is louder and I can hear the traffic outside I couldn't hear it earlier." Said Lucy excitably.

Sara smiled she could tell Lucy was exited she could hear better it had always been a problem but every time Sara got Lucy's ear checked out she was always slightly over the limit to be able to have hearing aids.

"Okay let's go back next door and once you fill out some forms you can go." Said the doctor


	2. Chapter 2 - Two loops to tie a bow

Here is the new chapter there are a few surprises in this chapter but I hope you guys like it. The next chapter will be longer. Thanks for leaving reviews it's always appreciated next chapter will be up tomorrow :)

Chapter 2

Sara and Lucy arrived home, Lucy got changed and Sara started making tea. She wasn't very good at cooking Brooke normally did all the cooking.

"Lucy what do you want for tea." Shouted Sara

"Pasta please" yelled Lucy

Sara smiled as she remembered Brooke and Lucy trying to cook pasta when they were little but they cooked the pasta in cold water, they ended up ordering a pizza.

Sara was brought out of her memories when she heard a key turning in the lock.

"Hey Brooke Hun." Said Sara cheerfully

"Hello mum" said Brooke her tone flat

Brooke had Aspergers Sara remembered the day Brooke was diagnosed Sara was so upset Brooke would be an outsider but she wasn't, she was super intelligent and was top in all of her classes but she never showed off she had 2 close friends Halle and Abi they studied together and hung out and they treated Brooke as though she didn't have Aspergers and was just a normal 13 year old girl. Sara really liked Halle and Abi they were such nice girls.

"How was your day Brooke?" Said Lucy as she came out of her room

"Good Halle gave me a sweet at lunch and I got 100% in my math test."

"Well done" said Sara

Brooke frowned and looked at Sara then Lucy

"You are wearing hearing aids,why?" Said Brooke

"Lucy and I had a hearing test and the doctor told us we had below average hearing and needed to wear them he thinks it was from the last ear infection we had."

"Okay" said Brooke

Sara dished out dinner and brought it over to the dining table Brooke sat down in her usual space and started eating so did Lucy.

Once they were all finished Brooke stood up and said she had to go do her math and science homework and Lucy had to finish her art project.

Sara cleared up dinner whilst the girls were doing homework in their bedrooms.

Later that evening Sara looked at the clock and noticed it was 10 o'clock she put down her book and went to say good night to Brooke and Lucy.

"Night Lucy" Sara said as she pulled Lucy's cover up so she would be warm

Sara gave Lucy a kiss on the forehead then shut her door. Sara walked down to Brooke's room and opened the door.

"Goodnight Brooke" said Sara

"Goodnight mum" whispered Brooke

Sara held out her hand and spread her fingers Brooke did the same. Brooke gets upset when people touch her so this was like a hug or a kiss it was their special way of saying I love you.

Sara walked out of Brooke's room and shut the door then walked to her own room and got into bed Sara was soon asleep.

The next morning Sara was awoken by the sound of Brooke and Lucy talking. Sara climbed out of bed and walked through into the kitchen.

"Morning girls" said Sara sleepily

"Good morning mum." Said Brooke

"Morning" Lucy said

Lucy had her hair pulled back in a pony tail and was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a red shirt. Brooke had her hair in braid and was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt.

"You two look nice" said Sara

"Thank you" said Lucy

Brooke only nodded and went back to eating her cereal, Sara sat down and grabbed some cereal and started eating.

"Have you both got your bag ready." Said Sara

"Yes I always have my bag ready, always ready always" said Brooke she often repeated certain words in a sentence.

"Lucy do you have your bag ready" said Sara

"Yup sorted it last night." Said Lucy

"Good well done now go brush your teeth or you will miss the bus." Said Sara

"Okay" said Lucy

The two girls went to go brush their teeth whilst Sara cleared away breakfast.

A few minutes later the girls emerged from the bathroom and grabbed their bags they said goodbye to Sara then walked outside to catch the bus. Sara watched through the window until she saw the girls get on the bus then she went to bed, she had pulled a double last night so she was tired.


	3. Chapter 3 - good times

Authors note - hey guys hope you like the story keep leaving reviews as they are always appreciated :)

Chapter 3

Sara looked at her alarm clock and saw it was 4:00 so Brooke and Lucy would be back from school in about 20 minutes. Sara pulled back the duvet and climbed out of bed and went to brush her teeth in the bathroom then she went back into the bedroom to change into her work clothes she settled on a pair a blue jeans and a cream blouse with flowers on it. Then she put her hearing aids in they were uncomfortable but She knew she would just have to get used to them.

Then Sara made her way into the kitchen to make lunch and prepare a snack for Lucy, Brooke was sleeping over at her friend Abi's house with Halle. Sara set about making herself a avocado salad with olives and then she made Lucy a cheese sandwich for when she got home from school.

Sara sat down to eat her food, whilst she was eating her food she heard her mobile phone ringing it was Grissom.

"Hey Grissom everything okay?"

"Yes everything is fine I was just wondering if you would come into work an hour earlier tonight we have a lot of cases and most of day shift are out with the flu.

"I'll try my best."

"Thank you Sara see you later."

"Bye"

"Bye"

Sara hung up the phone then went back to eating her salad. Just as Sara finished washing up her plate Lucy walked in.

"Hey mum"

"Hey Lucy did you have a good day at school?"

"Yeah it was okay."

Hey Hun I have to go into work an hour earlier tonight I have let mrs Miller know and she said she can come round earlier to keep an eye on you."

Mrs Miller was a lovely elderly lady that lived down the hall she always looked after Brooke and Lucy when Sara was at work.

"Sure that's cool."

"Great thanks I made you a sandwich if you are hungry."

"Thanks mum"

Lucy walked into the kitchen then sat down at the table to eat her sandwich after she had finished she walked into her bedroom to get ready for dance practise Sara would take her to dance but it finished at 7 so Sara was already at work so her friend Millie gave her a lift home from dance.

Lucy got into her dance kit then grabbed her dance bag from her chair.

"Mum" yelled Lucy as she walked into the kitchen.

"I'm in the study Sara shouted back."

Sara took off her glasses when she saw Lucy and turned her chair round to face her.

"Mum I am going to be late for dance come on" yelled Lucy

Sara looked at her watch and saw it was 5:30

"Damn" muttered Sara

"Quick go downstairs and get in the car make sure you have all your stuff."

Lucy sprinted out the door and Sara grabbed her works bag and badge then followed Lucy down stairs and got into the car.

Sara and Lucy sat in silence until Sara pulled into the dance studio car park.

"Bye mum love you." Said Lucy getting out the car

"Love you too" Sara shouted after her

Then Sara pulled out the parking lot and drove across the street to the crime lab Sara was thankful they were so close together otherwise she would have been late.

Sara rushed into the break room five minutes later and sat down in a chair. Catherine and Nick looked up at her with a smirk on their faces.

"What's the rush Sara?" Teased Nick

"Very funny Nick" Sara teased back

Sara really liked Nick he was so kind and smart.

Catherine smiled at the playful banta between the two co workers she knew Nick had a crush on Sara and she also knew Sara had a crush on Nick Catherine thought it was funny how neither of them had made a move yet.

Just then Grissom walked into the break room followed by warrick and Greg.

"Hey guys I really appreciate you coming in early we have a lot of work to do tonight."

"Sara you and Nick have a burglary over in town, Catherine and greg you guys have a dead body in a lake and that leaves me and Warrick we have a suspicious death of a elderly woman."

Sara stood up and walked over to Nick after everyone had left.

"Hey I will meet you in the parking lot in 5 minutes I just have to go get something from my locker." Said Sara

"Okay sure see you in five." Replied Nick smiling

Sara walked out the break room, down the corridor and into the locker room. She opened up her locker and pulled out a photo of her and Nick smiling and hugging at Catherine's christmas party.

Sara smiled at the memory but her smile soon vanished when she realised Nick would never like her the way she wants him to and even if by some miracle Nick loved her she has kids Nick would probably get scared off.

Sara wiped away a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Damn it Sara hold it together." She muttered to herself

Sara quickly shut her locker and stormed out of the locker room and down the corridor and into the parking lot she saw Nick leaning on his car looking off into space. Sara wondered what he was thinking about but was snapped out of her thoughts when Nick saw her.

"Hey Sara come on let's get going I'll drive" said Nick flashing his 1000 watt smile at her.

Sara only smiled back and got into the car. The drive to the crime scene was quite but not an uncomfortable silence. Sara could see Nick out of the corner of her eye staring at her she felt herself begin to blush and quickly turned her head.

The Car started slowing down outside a old apartment building.

"We are here" said Nick

Sara and Nick got out the car and walked round to get their kits out the boot.

Nick grabbed both of their kits, Sara shot him a puzzled look.

"Hey what can I say I am a gentle man." Nick explained shooting Sara another 1000 watt smile.

Sara started to feel herself blush again she shot Nick a shy smile before they started walking to the apartment building.

Once inside Nick gently put down both their cases then Sara and Nick walked over to an officer talking to a distressed middle aged man. Once the officer spotted Sara and Nick he tuned away from the man and introduced Sara and Nick to the man.

"Hello miss sidle and mr stokes this mans name is Rodger fiddler he reported that someone broke into his apartment whilst he was at work he said his tv and £200 in cash have been stolen." Explained the police officer.

"What time did you arrive home and realise your items were missing?" Inquired Nick

"About 4:30 maybe, oh god when my wife finds out about this she is going to kill me." Muttered Rodger

Nick turned to face Sara and gave her an amused glance. Sara smirked at Nick trying not to laugh.

Once they both composed themselves Nick cleared his throat getting Rodgers attention.

"Well mr Rodger me and my college here are going to go up and process your apartment, sound good?" Said Nick calmly

"Yes just try not to make a mess, once I left a dirty plate in the sink and my wife locked me out for four days."

Sara had to turn away and bite the inside of her cheek to stop herself doubling over in laughter she was already crying with laughter.

Nick only smiled politely at the man and agreed to not make a mess then they both walked upstairs to his apartment.

"Do you think he is serious about his wife." Said Nick with a huge grin on his face

"If it is I feel bad for him." Said Sara giggling

Once they had gathered themselves they both set about processing the scene.

"I have a fingerprint on the door that doesn't match the husbands or wives." Said Sara

"It could be the burglars" said Nick

They collected some more trace evidence and made notes on the crime scene then

An hour later Nick and Sara had finished processing the crime scene, they gathered up their kits and walked down stairs.

"Okay mr Rodger we are finished processing your apartment you can go up there now, if we catch the burglar we will call you to let you know."

"Finally thank you I need to go up there and start tidying." Said Rodger as he sprinted up the stairs.

This time Sara and Nick couldn't contain their laughter Sara was doubled over laughing and Nick was leaning against the wall for support to stop himself falling over.

"Did you see how fast he ran up the stairs." Said Sara between laughs

Nick could only nod.

Five minutes later the laughing had subsided so they both walked out to the car and got in.

"I haven't laughed like that in years." Sara said happily

"Me either" said Nick smiling

Once they arrived back at the lab Sara and Nick went their separate ways Sara headed off to find Catherine and Nick went to go scan the fingerprint and deliver some evidence to trace Sara had found.

Sara needed to find Catherine to talk to her about a case they worked on a few months back Sara searched Catherine's office and all the labs but she wasn't anywhere so she went to go check the police station but froze outside the door when she saw who Catherine talking to.


	4. Chapter 4 - meeting Lucy

Authors note hey guys I hope you are enjoying the story so far please keep reviewing I really appreciate any suggestions you may have and I am sorry for this being such a short chapter but a lot happens next chapter will be up soon and will be longer. so yeah please enjoy :)

Chapter 4

" I need to speak to Sara sidle."

"Yes I know you keep saying that but why?" Said Catherine clearly starting to get annoyed

"I can't say but I need to see her."

"Lucy, what are you doing here?" Asked Sara from the door

Lucy quickly turned to face Sara as did Catherine. Catherine was very confused at this point she had know idea who this girl was or how she knew Sara.

"Millie was ill and didn't go to dance and no one could give me a lift, I'm sorry" Lucy started getting upset she knew she was not suppose to come to her mums work but she didn't know what else to do.

"Sshh it's okay don't get upset, it's not like I could keep you hidden forever."

This was just too much for Catherine

"Sara who is this girl and why did she come here asking for you?" Questioned Catherine who looked extremely puzzled and pissed off.

Sara took a deep breath then let go of Lucy and turned her to face Catherine.

"Catherine I would like you to meet my daughter Lucy." Said Sara trying to keep her voice level.

Catherine's eyes winded in shock and her faced paled

"Your what?"Asked Catherine not believing her ears

"My daughter" said Sara again

"You have a daughter and you hide her from us?" Said Catherine after she regained her ability to talk.

Sara could tell Catherine was upset.

"Actually I have two daughters." said Sara

"Two?! Jesus Sara when were you gonna tell us about this?"

" I don't know, when I felt it was right." Admitted Sara

"Why didn't you tell us in the firsts place." Shouted Catherine

Everyone in PD was now staring at Catherine, Sara and Lucy

"Catherine can we do this someplace else." Pleaded Sara

"No we are going to do this right here right now!" shouted Catherine angrily

"Fine! I didn't tell you guys because I didn't want you to think I couldn't look after them." Sara shouted her voice full of rage but the second she said it she realised how stupid it sounded.

Catherine's face softened and filled with regret

"Come on let's go to my office where it's more private." Said Catherine who felt bad for making Sara talk about such a personal matter in front of so many people.

Sara, Catherine and Lucy walked down the corridor and went into Catherine's office and shut the door.

"Sara I didn't mean to shout I was just surprised I had no idea you had kids or had even been pregnant." Said Catherine

"Lucy is 13 I had her before I came to Las Vegas." Explained Sara

"What about your other daughter?"

"Brooke is 13 also, they are twins." Sara said

"What school do they go to?" Questioned Catherine

"Brooke and I go to Clark county." Said Lucy

"I m sorry for shouting at your mother In front of you Lucy i was just shocked."

"That's okay I understand." Said Lucy

"You have a great kid Sara." Said Catherine

Sara smiled and walked over to Lucy then she wrapped Lucy up in a hug

"Yes I do." Said Sara proudly

Catherine smiled at the close bond between Lucy and Sara

"When are you going to tell the rest of the team." Said Catherine

"You could bring me and Brooke into work tomorrow and introduce us to the team I really want to meet everyone." Suggested Lucy

"Yeah but Brooke wouldn't deal well with that she can't be around a lot of people." Sara reminded Lucy

Catherine became puzzled again, Sara looked over at Catherine and saw she was confused.

"Brooke has Aspergers." Explained Sara sadly

Catherine walked over to Sara and wrapped her in a hug.

"Sara you could have told us we would have been there for you and helped you, like you guys did with Lindsay."

"I know but I guess I was just scared of you guys judging my parenting abilities, when I told you I left a small child alone in a car with a cracked window you believed me." Said Sara

" I know and we all clearly underestimated your parenting abilities." Said Catherine

"Thanks Cath" said Sara with a small smile

"So how are we going to introduce the team to your fabulous daughters." Said Catherine with a smile

"I could talk to Brooke about maybe coming In Tomorrow but only the team would be allowed to meet her, otherwise she would get upset."

"Okay great" said Catherine happily

"If you want you could come over tomorrow morning after shift and meet Brooke so she would know at least one person on the team before I introduce her to everyone."

Offered Sara

"I would love too." Said Catherine

Just as Sara was leaving Catherine's office to take Lucy home Catherine suddenly jumped up from the desk she was leaning on.

"Sara wait, who is the farther?"

Sara turned to face Catherine she had a sad look in her eye.

"We don't talk about him" said Sara simply then Sara and Lucy left without another word.


	5. Chapter 5 - prized possession

Chapter 5

Hey guys hope you are enjoying the story so far please keep leaving reviews I really appreciate them.

The ride home was silent Lucy didn't say anything and neither did Sara until the car pulled up outside the apartment building, Lucy was getting out when Sara touched her arm.

"Lucy wait a minute" said Sara

"I will always love you you know that right?"

"Yes mum" said Lucy rolling her eyes then she got out the car and smiled at her mum Sara watched her until she was satisfied Lucy was safe then she drove off.

When she arrived back at the lab she was greeted by Nick.

"Hey Sara" he said with a huge smile

"Hey" said Sara nervously

Did he know thought Sara?

"So we got a hit on the print you collected, name Vincent marshal convicted 9 years ago for burglary he stole a laptop and £300 dollars in cash he served 4 years." Said Nick as they were walking through the labyrinth of halls at the lab.

"great Now I have to go file the reports." Said Sara sarcastically

Nick looked at her and smirked

"Fine give me half" he finally said with a teasing sigh

"Thank you" said Sara then she strutted off down the corridor before Nick could change his mind.

Nick stared at Sara until she turned around the corner he had feelings for Sara and every time he saw her he felt like a schoolboy with a crush. He turned around and walked back to his office then sat down in his chair to help Sara file the reports, he reached into his drawer to get a pen but was distracted when he saw a photo in his draw of him and Sara hugging at Catherine's christmas party it was his favourite memory and his most important possession. His smile soon vanished when he finally came down from cloud nine and realised Sara would never love him like he loves her, he dropped the picture back into his desk and pulled out a pen then he slammed the drawer shut he almost felt like he was going to cry.

"Damn it Nick what is wrong with you hold It together." He muttered quietly

"you've got it bad" said Catherine smugly

Nick almost jumped out of his seat.

"Jesus Cath how long have you been standing there."

"Awhile" she said as she invited herself in and took a seat in front of his desk

"Cath I am busy what do you want." He moaned

"You and Sara eh?" Said Catherine trying not to smile

"Cath please I am really busy." Said Nick trying to avoid talking to Catherine

"Fine" said Catherine she got up and was almost out the door when she turned round to face Nick.

"She feels the same way." Said Catherine then she disappeared around the door frame.

Nick felt a mad smile begin to cross his face he opened the door and pulled out the picture again then placed it on his desk so he could glance at it whilst doing paperwork.

A few hours later and it was almost time for Sara to go home she finished off a report then walked out of her office and went to find Catherine. Sara knocked on Catherine's door then walked in.

"Hey Catherine I am heading home now are you ready?"

"Yeah one sec" replied Catherine

Catherine finished off a report quickly then she grabbed her coat and bag and both women made their way out to the car park. Sara and Catherine both got into their cars then Catherine followed Sara to her house, Catherine had never been. To Sara's house. After 10 minutes Sara's car slowed down and pulled into a car park for a apartment building, both Sara and Catherine got out of their cars.

"This is where I live." Said Sara

"It looks nice" said Catherine looking around

"It's nicer inside." Said Sara staring at the slightly run down apartment building

Catherine and Sara made their way through the door and up the stairs, Sara paused outside her door. Catherine looked slightly nervous.

"Don't worry she'll like you I am sure." Said Sara reading Catherine's mind

Catherine shot Sara a small smile then Sara opened up her door and stood aside so Catherine could enter.

Catherine glanced around Sara's apartment and was slightly taken back it looked cosy and warm nothing like she expected, she thought it would be dark, plain and basic but it wasn't it was actually really nice.

"Not what you expected?" Said Sara amused

"No not really" said Catherine still taking in her surroundings

Sara paused then took Catherine's coat and bag and hung them up then she hung her own bag up.

"Brooke is probably listening to music or something I will go tell her your here then I will introduce you. Okay?"

"Sure" said Catherine

Sara walked down the corridor and opened Brooke's door Sara could see her writing in a book with her headphones on. Sara walked over to Brooke and tapped her on the shoulder. Brooke turned around and looked at Sara whilst pulling her headphones out.

"Hello mum" said Brooke

Hey Brooke my friend Catherine is here, she has already met Lucy and wants to see you, is that okay?" Said Sara cautiously

"Yes okay" said Brooke

Lucy and Brooke walked back into the living room, Catherine was studying a photo on the fridge. Sara cleared her throat to get Catherine's attention.

"Catherine this is Brooke." Said Sara with a grin

Catherine walked over to Brooke and smiled at her.

"Hey Brooke my name is Catherine I work with your mum."

"I know" said Brooke

Catherine gave Sara a sad smile she could instantly tell Brooke was autistic and was not trying to be rude.

"So Brooke your mum tells me you are a little genius, what are your favourite subjects?"

"Science is interesting" said Brooke

Catherine smiled at Sara

"She takes after you Sara" said Catherine

"Yes only she is much smarter than me." said Sara with a chuckle

After that Brooke excused herself and went back to her room to finish her protect so Sara made some tea and sat down with Catherine.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence Catherine spoke up

"You know Nick has a thing for you right?"

Sara promptly started chocking on her tea, Catherine was startled and started patting her on the back. A few minutes later Sara had stopped chocking Catherine moved back to where she had been sitting.

"What do you mean?" Said Sara after a few seconds of uncomfortable silence.

"I mean Nick really likes you but he is scared you don't feel the same way."

"He likes me? Why?"

"What is there not to like?" Said Catherine

Sara chuckled then went back to staring at her tea.

"Sara he even keeps the photo of you and him hugging in his drawer, it's his most prized possession." Said Catherine

"It's my favourite photo too." Said Sara still staring into her tea


End file.
